Le retour
by KrisGomez07
Summary: Ellana garde un secret a sa famille. Se secret lui serra fatale quand Destan decuvrira le moyen de le decouvrir. Un ours elastique un peu particulier, un marchpmbre qui n'est pas mort et une legende aiderant aussi a compliquer le tout. (Perdon s'il y a des hyspanisme ou des fotes d'orthographe, je suis mexicaine et meme si je parle bien le fracais je fais des petites erreurs)
1. Le secret

Ellana refusait de partir, elle sentait qu'elle venait d'arriver. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait retrouver Destan et Edwin. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était arrivée. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur ses pères adoptifs. Ils lui sourirent pour l'encourager. Ils savaient qu'elle reviendrait. Elle revenait toujours.

Ellana rentra dans l'arbre passeur, et ressorti dans la cour de sa demeure. Elle rentra, et retrouva son compagne et son fils riant avec Ewilan et Salim. Elle détestait l'idée de leur cacher où elle partait. Parfois pendant des semaines entières. Mais même s'ils connaissaient déjà l'existence de la Forêt Maison, ils ne comprendraient jamais ce qu'elle représentait pour elle.

En la voyant Destan, âgé de sept ans couru l'embrasser. Ellana le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer. Ensuite elle s'approcha d'Edwin et le serra contre elle. Ensuite elle salua Ewilan et Salim qui essaya de la faire tomber en la poussant. Essaya, mais échoua. Ellana restait trop rapide pour lui.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment, heureux de se retrouver. Cela faisait pus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensembles. Ils avaient tous vécus de nouvelles péripéties, qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de raconter.

Ewilan avait fait une grande découverte, en réussissant à tuer un gommer près d'elle en employant une nouvelle partie des Spires. Salim, lui, siégé maintenant au conseil de la guilde, après la mort de Sayanel. Edwin était retourné à la Citadelle, pour faire visite à son père et sa sœur qui régnait maintenant sur les frontaliers. Destan lui leur raconta comment il c'était débrouiller pour provoquer quatre frontaliers et être toujours vivant. Cette histoire, visiblement irréelle tira des sourires aux quatre amis. Ellana, elle resta muette.

Ce fut que bien entré la nuit que Salim et Ewilan partirent, laissant la famille seule. Destan ne tarda pas à bailler et aller se coucher. Une fois seuls, Edwin comme était son habitude quand sa compagne disparaissait pendant tellement longtemps essaya de tirer de renseignements sur son voyage. Echoua. Elle était décidée à bien garder son secret.

* * *

**Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas très interressant, mais je vous promets que la suite sera mieux. Laissez des comentaires.  
**


	2. La decouverte de Destan

**Ja sais que ce chapitre est très court mais je n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées.**

* * *

Ellana vérifia qu'Edwin était bien endormi puis sorti de la chambre. Ensuite elle sorti de la maison sans se soucier de ce que diraient le lendemain Edwin et Destan en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle partait toujours comme ca, au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir quelqu'un. Deux mois c'étaient écroulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était allée à la Foret Maison. Elle rentra dans le bouleau et réapparu proche de la maison de ses pères adoptifs.

Destan se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait eu des cauchemars à nouveau. Il rêvait toujours la même chose : il était blotti contre le corps inanimé d'un ours élastique effrayé de l'homme qui demandait savoir qui était-il.

Comme toujours, il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de ses parents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que ses parents étaient près de lui le faisaient oublier ses cauchemars. Il était presque là quand il vit sa mère sortir furtivement de la chambre. Curieux, il la suivit. Quand elle fut sorti de la maison, sa mère s'approcha du bouleau et disparu dans son intérieur. Destan décida de la suivre, mais quand il eut mis sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre il ne savait plus que faire. Puis se laissant mener par son instinct il se concentra jusqu'à écouter le battement du cœur de l'arbre, y calqua sa respiration puis fit un pas en avant. Il se retrouva a l'intérieur du passeur, avec p0lein de destination possibles devants ses yeux, il en choisit une au hasard.

Ellana rentra dans la demeure de Ouk et Pil, les rencontra entrain de se disputer. Elle sourit sans avoir idée du danger qu'attendait son fils.


	3. La rencontre

Destan courait plein de désespoir. Ila n'avait jamais eu tellement peur. Derrière lui l'ours élastique grogna. Destan du faire des gros efforts pour ne pas crier. Cet ours le poursuivait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'arbre.

En voyant la lisière de la forêt il redoubla son allure; mais lorsqu'il y arriva il fut saisi par un énorme découragement. Il avait, face à lui, un énorme gouffre. Pris de panique il chercha un sorti des yeux, mais n'en trouva aucune.

L'ours continuait d'avancer. Destan s'abandonna à la peur et commença à crier. En l'écoutant crier, l'ours, croyant qu'il allait attaquer, arrêta sa course. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un criant l'autre totalement immobile un bon moment, puis l'ours s'avança. Destan cria encore plus fort, mais il remarqua que l'ours ne le menaçait plus, il le dévisagé.

Destan s'obligeât à calmer les battements de son cœur puis de s'approcher de l'ours. Celui-ci ne bougea que lorsque Destan fut très près de lui. L'ours en le voyant s'approcher pris la fuite. Sans savoir pourquoi Destan le suivit.

L'ours ne s'arrêta que quand il crut être en sureté, mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement Destan était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu peux parler ?- demanda Destan bouche bée

-Toi aussi.- répliquas l'ours.- et je ne dis rien«

* * *

Comentez! Les critiques aident toujours!


	4. Amis

Ils riaient. A peine quelques minutes après s'avoir rencontré ils étaient devenus très bon amis et maintenant ils regardent comment deux petits se bagarraient. Destan et Cipliplip avaient déjà passés deux jours ensembles et son amitié ne cessait de croitre.

Lorsque les petits se rendirent compte de qui les observait ils restèrent bouche bée. Ce n'étais pas usuel de rencontrer un enfant de pas plus de sept ans monté sur le dos d'un ours élastique.

Remarquant qu'ils avaient été découverts les deux amis partirent en courant. Destan rigolait seulement d'imaginer la tête que feraient ses parents en découvrant qu'il était dans un étrange endroit appelé Forêt Maison sur le dos d'un ours élastique qui savait parler. Cipliplip, lui, riait en imaginant la tête de n'importe quel autre ours en le voyant avec un humain, se promenant et embêtant les gens dans toute la Forêt Maison.

En arrivant dans la grotte de son ami, Destan ne put s'empêcher de penser a sa maison. Il était heureux dans cette forêt mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a comment son père avait réagi en découvrant qu'il n'était plus là. Il chassa ses pensées. Sa mère disparaissait, c'était pareil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Cipliplip

-Pas idée.- admit Destan.

-Attends, j'ai une idée.- dit l'ours.- les petits gardent un bijou, on pourrait leur jouait une petite blague avec.

-D'accord.- répondit Destan »

Et les deux amis firent leur plan.

* * *

**Laissez des comentaires positifs ou négatifs!**


	5. La mort

Les petits étaient furieux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on leur jouait un tour avec Ilfasidrel et ils commençaient à en avoir marre. Cet ours et le petit garçon étaient arrivés pris le joyau et les avaient fait parcourir la moitié de la Forêt Maison, pour leur faire découvrir qu'ils avaient laissé Ilfasidrel à sa place.

Destan et Cipliplip avaient rigolés comme des fous en voyant leur angoisse. Ces petits étaient véritablement faciles à convaincre et manipuler.

Quand ils eurent finit de faire cela ils décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade en forêt. Ce fut une grosse erreur.

Tout commença très bien, ils étaient heureux et tranquilles. La forêt était calme, un peu trop même. Ils rigolèrent, se taquinèrent et jouirent de leur temps ensembles.

Tout à coup Cipliplip s'arrêta, agonisé. Il avait écouté le bruit d'une flèche volant. Quand il se retourna il vit une flèche fichée dans un arbre a quelques millimètres de lui. Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis coururent, le plus vite qu'ils purent.

Un homme les suivait, silencieux comme un ombre, un arc à la main. Il les rattrapa sans problèmes. Il allait tuer l'ours.

Une flèche se planta dans la tête de Cipliplip, il mourut avant de toucher le sol. Destan cria. Il sentit l'homme approcher et sans comprendre la raison il se blottit contre le cadavre de son ami. L'homme approcha.

* * *

**Voila, le chapitre. Comentez!**


	6. L'homme

Destan se blottit contre le cadavre de son ami, espérant que celui-ci le cache. L'homme sourit, l'enfant était tellement innocent. Les mots défilèrent par sa tête :

_Ame qui sourit_

_Vent qui rit_

_Innocence_

-Qui es-tu ?- demanda l'homme

Destan ne répondit pas, il avait trop peur. Sans perdre le sourire l'homme se rapprocha de Destan, qui se blottit avec plus de force au corps inerte de son ami.

-Qui es-tu ?- répéta l'homme devenant aussi froid que la mort.

Pour toute réponse Destan cria, de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux gris montraient un profond désespoir. L'homme se rappela de l'époque où lui-même fuyait les étrangers, loin dans le passé.

-Qui es-tu ?- demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

En n'obtenant pas de réponse il se pencha par-dessus le cadavre et observa l'enfant. Tout à coup la vérité s'imposa à lui. Il connaissait ses yeux gris acier, ces cheveux noir, se visage, cette complexion, il connaissait cet enfant.

-Destan- murmura-t-il.- Tu as tellement grandi.


	7. Inquietude

**Voila aujourd'hui c'est duble chapitre mais bref. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Edwin sentit un poids quitter ses épaules quand il vit revenir Ellana. Mais ce poids revint, dix fois plus lourd lorsqu'il vit que Destan n'était pas avec elle. Elle s'approcha de lui. Edwin ne prit même pas le temps de la saluer il demanda :

-Tu sais où diable et cet enfant ?

-Qui ?- demanda Ellana sans comprendre.

-Ton fils.- cria Edwin.

-Destan n'est pas avec toi ?- s'écria-t-elle.

-Non il est parti le même jour que toi. Quand je me suis levé j'étais seul. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

-Pas du tout.- répondit-elle près de l'affolement.

« C'est reparti » pensèrent les deux se rappelant de ce qui c'était passé quand, sept ans plus tôt, Destan avait été enlevé.

Ils ne s'angoissés pas sans raison l'aventure de Destan venait de commencer et le péril serait abondant. Mais par l'instant il était sain et sauf avec un vieil ami qu'il ne connaissait même pas.


	8. l'inconnu

- Qui es-tu?- demanda l'enfant

L'homme ne répondit pas. Devant lui la peur de Destan commençait à devenir colère.

-T'es sourd ? Qui es-tu ?- cria le jeune frontalier.

-Pareil a sa mère.- dit l'homme un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Tu connais ma mère ?- balbutia Destan surpris par ce commentaire.

-Oui, et aussi ton père.- répondu l'inconnu sans perdre le sourire.

-Qui es-tu ?- demanda l'enfant à nouveau.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu innocent pour un frontalier.- dit l'homme.

-Et toi tu m'as l'air un peu agaçant pour un habitant de la Forêt Maison.

L'homme proféra un petit rire en entendant cela, lui habitant de la Forêt Maison ? Quelle stupidité.

-Je ne vis pas dans cette forêt, je suis juste un visiteur. Pareil que toi.

-Alors t'habite où ?- demanda Destan curieux

-J'habite les vents et le monde en entier.- répondit l'inconnu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'amusai mais t'as tué mon ami.

-Tu le croyais vraiment ton ami ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?

Pour toute réponse l'homme s'assit.


End file.
